Pack-a-Punch
noicon|center Pack-a-Punch – specjalne urządzenie występujące w Call of Duty: World at War (Der Riese) i Call of Duty: Black Ops i Call of Duty: Black Ops II w trybie Zombie. Pack-a-Punch pozwala ulepszyć broń (przy pomocy pierwiastka 115) i dzięki temu ulepszona broń ma więcej amunicji, większe pole rażenia, zasięg itd. Pack-a-Punch kosztuje 5000 punktów (nie ważne jaką się ma broń). Może kosztować 2000 punktów jeśli broń ulepsza się dwa (lub więcej) razy. Der Riese Można go zobaczyć już na początku rozgrywki ale zostaje zamknięty za metalowymi drzwiami. Żeby móc z niego skorzystać, trzeba podłączyć wszystkie 3 teleportery. Gdy zostanie podłączony jeden z teleporterów, metalowe drzwi zaczną opadać. Występuje też w wersji Black Ops. CoDWaW_2012-10-20_18-46-28-98.jpg|Pack-a-Punch w Der Riese (World at War) Kino der Toten Znajduje się on w pomieszczeniu projekcyjnym. Aby się tam dostać po włączeniu zasilania, należy podłączyć teleporter. Po jego podłączeniu gracz może skorzystać z teleportera, który przeniesie go do pomieszczenia z Pack-a-Punchem. Po ok. 30 sekundach teleporter przeniesie nas do pokoju startowego. W międzyczasie możemy być też teleportowani do pomieszczeń, w których można znaleźć rolki filmowe lub power-upy. 2012-10-05_00013.jpg|Pack-a-Punch ulepsza broń "Five" W War Room znajdują się 4 przełączniki DEFCON'u (2 na parterze i 2 na piętrze). Gdy się ich wszystkich użyje, aktywuje się DEFCON 5 i wszystkie teleportery będą przenosiły graczy do pokoju z Pack-a-Punch`em. Z czasem poziom DEFCON`u zacznie spadać, a gdy dojdzie do DEFCON 1, Pack-a-Punch odwróci się. Żeby znowu z niego skorzystać, trzeba od nowa aktywować DEFCON 5. Pack-a-Punch_w_Five.jpg|Pack-a-Punch w "Five" Ascension Pack-a-Punch znajduje się w pomieszczeniu z rakietą. Aby się tam dostać należy wezwać wszystkie 3 lądowniki, a następnie polecieć nimi. Następnie trzeba odpalić rakietę za pomocą przycisku, znajdującego się przy włączniku zasilania. ascension_pap.png Call of the Dead Po włączeniu zasilania Pack-a-Punch może się pojawiać w trzech różnych miejscach: obok Quick Revive'a, u podnóża latarni od strony Stamin-Up, oraz w pobliżu Juggernoga. Przed każdą zmianą miejsca, następuje grzmot, po czym latarnia wskazuje miejsce pojawienia się nowego Pack-a-Puncha. cotd_pap1.png|Pack-a-Punch od strony Quick Revive cotd_pap2.png|Pack-a-Punch pod latarnią cotd_pap3.png|Pack-a-Punch na statku Shangri-La Pack-A-Punch znajduje się w pierwszym pomieszczeniu na mapie, na górze świątyni, do której prowadzą schody. Nie można jednak od razu tam wejść, ponieważ brakuje kilku schodów. W czterech miejscach na mapie można znaleźć cztery niewielkie posągi, obok których znajdują się kamienne płyty. Po włączeniu zasilania, posągi zaczną się obracać, a płyty będzie można aktywować stając na nich. Płyty, które trzeba aktywować, są wypukłe. Wypukłych płyt będzie tyle samo ile graczy na mapie. Wszyscy gracze muszą stanąć na wszystkich wypukłych płytach na raz. Po aktywowaniu płyt brakujące schody się wysuną i będzie można wejść na górę, zdobywając jednocześnie dostęp do Pack-a-Puncha. Po ok. 30 sekundach schody znowu się schowają, a z góry zacznie spływać strumień wody, który zrzuci graczy z góry. Żeby znowu użyć Pack-a-Puncha, trzeba wszystko powtórzyć. shangrila_pap.png Moon Na tej mapie Pack-a-Punch się w Area 51. Można go spotkać i użyć już na początku rozgrywki jednak nie zawsze uda się zdobyć 5000 i można ulepszyć tylko M1911. Jeżeli chcemy ulepszyć jakąś inną broń, musimy najpierw teleportować się z powrotem. Teleporter na Ziemię znajduje się za AK-74u. Aby z niego skorzystać, wszyscy gracze muszą na nim stać. Wracamy wtedy do Area 51 i możemy ulepszyć broń. Jeżeli jednak brakuje nam paru punktów, warto zabrać ze sobą Hakera Tutaj wprowadź wzór i zhackować Pack-a-Puncha. Spowoduje to chwilowe zamknięcie się bram wokół, a gracz otrzyma 1000 punktów. 2013-04-07_00088.jpg|Pack-a-Punch na Area 51 Green Run Pack-a-Punch w trybie Tranzit znajduje się w laboratorium. Żeby się tam dostać trzeba włamać się do pomieszczenia, które znajduje się za dwojgiem zamkniętych, pancernych drzwi banku (w mieście). Drzwi te możemy otworzyć przy pomocy wybuchowej broni np. granat. Laboratorium znajduje się za "murem z ikoną błyskawicy". Żeby go otworzyć trzeba ustawić turbinę w elektrowni przy innym murze z ikoną błyskawicy (dokładnie za graczem, gdy wchodzi do elektrowni). Tak długo jak turbina będzie włączona, mur w banku będzie otwarty. Gdy jest się już w laboratorium, trzeba znaleźć części do Pack-a-Puncha, a następnie zbudować go przy znajdującym się tam stole. Po zbudowaniu Pack-a-Puncha, można go swobodnie używać. Chyba żę wszyscy gracze wyjdą z laboratorium wtedy ono się zamknie i znowu trzeba będzie postawić turbine. W trybie przetrwania w Mieście Pack-a-Puncha można spotkać i użyć już na początku rozgrywki (tak jak na Księżycu). 2013-01-06_00013.jpg|Pack-a-Punch w trybie Tranzit 2012-12-27_00024.jpg|Pack-a-Punch w Green Run w mieście (przetrwanie) Nuketown Zombies Pojawia się w losowym miejscu, gdy zabije się wystarczająco wiele zombie. 2013-05-02_00009.jpg Die Rise Po włączeniu zasilania, pojawia się w jednej z wind, zamiennie z Juggernogiem, Mule Kickiem i Double Tapem. 2013-03-03_00018.jpg|Pack-a-Punch w Die Rise Mob of the Dead Na tej mapie Pack-a-Punch pojawia się na Golden Gate Bridge. Aby się tam dostać należy zbudować samolot oraz polecieć nim. Pojawia się on także w trybie Żałoba. Znajduje się on wtedy na najwyższym piętrze Bloku Celnego. Bronie ulepszone na tej mapie mają nowy wygląd. motd_pap.png|Pack-a-Punch w Mob of the Dead 2013-05-24_00070.jpg|Pack-a-Punch w trybie Żałoba Buried Pack-a-Punch znajduje się na końcu labiryntu, do którego dostajemy się przez posiadłość. Barierę blokującą dostęp do posiadłości, należy wcześniej zniszczyć przy pomocy Giganta lub przeskoczyć dzięki Wyskoczni lub Paralyzerowi. W trybie Żałoba Pack-a-Punch znajduje się przed kościołem. Dokładnie obok graczy. 2013-10-31_00017.jpg|Pack-a-Punch w Buried Origins Na tej mapie Pack-a-Punch po raz pierwszy otrzymał nowy wygląd. Znajduje się on na środku mapy, a żeby z niego skorzystać, należy najpierw uruchomić 6 generatorów: *w pomieszczeniu startowym, *obok Tank Station, *naprzeciwko Speed Coli, *po jednej stronie Miejsca Wykopalisk, obok Juggernoga, *dokładnie po drugiej stronie Miejsca Wykopalisk, obok Stamin-Up, *za kościołem. Podobnie jak na Mob of the Dead bronie po ulepszeniu mają inny wygląd. W tym przypadku przypominający pierwiastek 115. 2013-10-31_00145.jpg|Pack-a-Punch w Origins Osiągnięcia i trofea Duże wymagania|Zostań architektem ich instrukcji w Die Rise.|Srebrne|75}} Ciekawostki *Bonfire Sale pozwala zmniejszyć koszt użycia Pack-a-Puncha o 4000 punktów. *Gdy ulepszymy broń ze ściany, amunicja do niej będzie zawsze kosztowała 4500. *Broń po ulepszeniu ma inny wygląd. *Kino der Toten jest jedyną mapą gdzie można spokojnie ulepszyć broń. *Księżyc i Miasto są jedynymi mapami gdzie można użyć Pack-a-Puncha już na początku gry. *Jest najdroższą rzeczą w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: World at War i Call of Duty: Black Ops (najdroższą rzeczą w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II jest Galwakastet). *W Polskiej wersji World at War, ulepszone bronie nie zmieniają nazw. *W Call of Duty: Black Ops II bronie z przyszłości można ulepszać wiele razy. Broń otrzymuje wtedy inny zestaw dodatków. *Gdy Pack-a-Punch ulepsza broń pojawi się na nim chorągiewka z napisem "Please Wait" (tłum. Proszę czekać). Chorągiewka nie pojawia się jednak na mapie Kino der Toten. *W Green Run, w Nuketown Zombies, w Die Rise i w Buried można zauważyć, że ma akumulator po lewej stronie. *Origins to jedyna mapa w której Pack-a-Punch ma inny wygląd. Galeria 2013-02-04_00004.jpg|Pack-a-Punch BlackOps_2013-06-04_16-44-58-47.jpg|Wspomniana "chorągiewka" Wideo thumb|center|335px|Wszystkie ulepszone bronie w Pack-a-Punch w trybie zombie na mapach "Kino Der Toten" i "Five" Kategoria:Funkcje trybu Zombie